Fairytale Twist Island
Fairytale Twist Island is an upcoming island on Poptropica. Plot The Blind witch has kidnapped Little Red Riding Hood's pet wolf! Find the carpenter Gepetto and the twins Hansel and Gretel to track the witch down and save Big Bad! Walkthrough When you first arrive, you'll find a girl in a red hood and an old woman. The girl is crying. Ask her what is wrong and she will explain that she is Little Red Riding Hood and that the witch has kidnapped her pet Big Bad the wolf. You agree to rescue Big Bad and she tells you that you must find Hansel and Gretel, the only humans ever to escape her gingerbread mansion. She states that you must find the carpenter, Gepetto and ask him to make a compass out of enchanted wood. After this, she hands you a magic dagger to aid you on your journey. Now enter the woods. Within the woods, you will encounter a fairy godmother who guides you to Cinderella's home. Now you will have to play a minigame in which you must find the glass slippers by looking through various areas of Cinderella's house.To win, you must find the slippers and return to Cinderella in 60 seconds time.Once you bring her the slippers, she will be delighted as she can finally go to the ball. The fairy godmother then hands you a sack of fairy dust. Run out of the house and you will find a patch of dirt with a bean in it. Continue walking. Soon you will find a tall tower. Walk to the right and a net will fall over you and pull you up the tower. You realize that the net is made of blond hair and discover that it was Rapunzel who trapped you. She states that she needs help getting out of the tower. To free her you must play a minigame in which you blast the troll guards with fairy dust. For fun, check out what happens to the trolls! Once all the trolls are defeated,you have to unlock the door. Rapunzel hands you a bottle of water from the Wishing Well. Use it, and it will shrink you small enough to fit into the lock on the door. This is another timed game. Place all the gears in the right place before the potion wears off in two minutes time. The lock will open and you and Rapunzel will go free! Rapunzel will reveal that Gepetto is the giant and lives at the top of the beanstalk. Go back to Cinderella's house and pour the remaining amount of water from the Wishing Well on the patch of dirt. A beanstalk will grow. Climb the beanstalk up into the clouds and crawl into the castle through a small crack in the wall. Gepetto is inside the castle and he will ask why you are here. Tell him the reason, and he will ask you for a favour in return. He asks you to get rid of an annoying cat named Puss-In-Boots. You find the cat on a table in the living room and you must dodge his crossbow attacks.When you reach a giant wood sword,click on it to push it and it will topple down and knock Puss-In-Boots into a giant basket,leaving behind his magic boots.Take the boots and talk to Gepetto and he will thank you for ridding him of the cat and promises to make your compass as soon as he gets a new knife. Hand him the magic dagger and it will grow as soon as it touches the giant's hand.Gepetto then carves your compass.He then tells you to hurry because it is almost sundown and witch's powers are most powerful at night. Put on the boots and you will enter a minigame in which you must run through the forest,following the direction in which the compass points.You will soon reach the Wishing Well and Hansel and Gretel will come skipping by.You must tell them what happened and Hansel states that he and Gretel have "a bone to pick with that witch" and they retrieve their weapons from beside the well. Hansel and Gretel will lead you to the witch's house and the three of you sneak inside.You see Big Bad the wolf pup inside a cage and Gretel will crack open the lock with her sword.Just then,the witch enters and tries to turn you into a gingerbread man.You,Hansel,Gretel and Big Bad have to escape the mansion.Hansel and Gretel will lead the way and you must follow,using your fairy dust to slow down the witch.When the witch gets too close,click on her and she will momentarily transform into a random object.When you reach outside,night has fallen and you have run out of fairy dust.The witch cackles,stating that she has won,when Big Bad sees the full moon and transforms into a horrible wolf-aardvark beast.Big Bad roars and proceeds to attack the witch off-screen.After a series of shredding and crunching sounds,the witch is gone. You return to Little Red Riding Hood and present her with her beloved pet wolf.When Hansel and Gretel see Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother,they recognise her as the queen and she hands you the medallion. Congratulations! :) Items Magic Dagger Glass Slippers Sack Of Fairy Dust Bottle Of Water From The Wishing Well Half A Bottle Of Water From The Wishing Well Magic Boots Enchanted Wood Compass Characters Little Red Riding Hood Granny/Queen Fairy Godmother Cinderella Rapunzel Troll Guards Gepetto/Giant Puss-In-Boots Hansel Gretel Big Bad Wolf Witch Pinocchio(cameo in Gepetto's castle) Category:Poptropica Island Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Islands For Poptropica 2